Green With Envy
by cw2k
Summary: Two years after Tekken 7, Chris gets abducted by Nina Williams. Only his wife, Jade and daughter, Melody can save him before it's too late. Disturbing part on Melody's cellphone included.


Green With Envy

Two years later, Chris and Jade worked hard night and day to preserve the children. Even Cassie and Jacqui lended a hand. One day, Chris received a phone call. Jade and the others are asleep

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Josh from HQ."

"What's going on?"

"Come by to the bar for a couple of drinks. How's the family?"

"Fantastic and I know a place on State Street. See you there."

10 minutes later, he arrives at the bar, but he instead found a body. It was Josh, one of Chris's friends from the Homefront Warriors HQ, dead from a gunshot wound to the head. He found the bullet, a 9MM. Chris was about to call the police but got clubbed real hard behind the head, dropping his phone. It was Nina Williams.

"Hello, Chris. Sorry about your friend. You and I are going on a little trip. I'll take that."

Nina took Chris's body in the back seat of her car. She has his cellphone. Chris's cellphone rang. Jade's number appeared seconds after the abduction. The call ended. Two hours later back home...

"Why isn't Chris answering his phone?"

Melody returned with Cassie. "Mom, is everything alright?"

"Your father is not answering his phone. He said he was meeting one of his friends from the HQ for a couple of drinks."

"Strange. Dad doesn't drink."

Suddenly, Melody's phone activated. There was a video notification. She accesses the video.

"What is this?"

The background looked dark, until a light came on. It appears to be a warehouse somewhere and even more shocking is that Chris is there, tied up, cuts and gashes all over his face and his clothes are ripped up.

"Dad!"

"Where is he?"

"Hello, Melody."

 **" _Nina..."_**

 ** _"_** If you're wondering where your father is, he's with me."

Nina stepped toward an unconscious Chris, wearing a short white nightgown.

"Jade, I can see why you have good taste in men. Too bad this one is broken. I hear your sex game is unlike any other."

Nina unties Chris and threw him down. She then proceeded to strip his pants. Melody's stomach was turning at the sight of this woman. She was about to take advantage of him while he's out cold.

"Nice. I think I'll have some fun with it. You're more than welcome to watch..."

Jade's blood was boiling when Nina was giving Chris a blowjob. This made Melody even more sick. She couldn't look anymore and went to the bathroom and threw up. Tanya arrived.

"Jade..."

"Tanya, you need to see this."

Tanya felt breathless. "I hate to ask but..."

"It's Chris. Nina kidnapped him."

Tanya's legs wobbled. "That's him? What the hell is she doing with him? And is he alive?"

"Now then, you're about to witness what a real woman can do, not some trashy Edenian. Enjoy!"

Nina lowered down and took Chris's member into her vagina.

"We need to find him," said Tanya.

As Nina was riding Chris's defenseless body, Melody came out of the bathroom.

"Mom, the guy who called Dad, Josh, he's dead. Gunshot wound to the head. I just got a call... What the hell?"

Melody was sickened even more. Nina was moaning loud as she bounced on Chris hard. Eventually his seed was shot into her.

"I got a call from the HQ. They found the location of Nina's hideout."

"Where?" Jade has seen enough. Her anger increased a thousand fold.

"In a warehouse at Long Beach. They are sending in the CIA and police forces from the HQ there right now!"

"Let's get your husband back," Tanya said.

"She did this to lure me out, Tanya. Not just me, but you as well, Melody. She wants to challenge you. She wants to kill you. But she's going to get through me first!"

Melody agreed with a nod.

"Then let's not waste any more time. Let's go. Tanya, please, my friend, watch over the children. I will not be long."

It didn't take very long for Jade and Melody to find an abandoned warehouse at Long Beach. Jade was determined to Nina. Melody was driving, concerned of Jade's condition.

"Here we are."

"Melody. Be careful. Nina is a dangerous woman. She won't take kindly to visitors and she won't hesitate to kill you either."

""A soldier does what it takes to complete the mission, mother, regardless of the odds. She'll pay dearly on behalf of my beloved father."

Melody arm's herself with a Glock 19 and proceeded inside the warehouse. As she entered, she goes into Stealth mode, equipping her Glock with a suppressor. After 5 minutes, she finds the door heading into an office. She sees Nina loading her Smith & Wesson 629 Stealth Hunter revolver. Melody hid on the left side of the door. Nina came out, maybe expecting visitors.

"Drop it, Nina, or I'll blow your fuckin' head off!"

Nina turned around. "Well, well, well. Your must be Melody Jones. I must say I'm impressed."

"We can drop the honorifics, Nina. Wheres my dad?"

"Behind you."

Melody turned around and sees Chris unconscious, naked from the waist down.

"You slut!"

"That was the sex I ever had, if he wasn't unconscious, that is."

"I heard you wanted to challenge me. You're still bitter over your loss by my mother, Jade. Challenge accepted, Nina."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The fight began. Nina got a early lead but Melody kicked her in the gut. They exchange blows until Melody found a opening and thrusted her fist into Nina, sending her crashing on the lower floor. The entire warehouse was empty, which makes for a perfect battlefield in many circumstances. Nina was feeling from the sharp pain in her back. Melody leaped in a somersault and landed just like Tanya does in her MKX intros. Back in the car, Jade couldn't wait anymore and entered the warehouse. She could hear the fighting. She knew it was Melody combatting Nina. She finds the office and sees Chris still unconscious.

"Don't worry, baby. We're getting you out of here."

Jade found his pants and put them on him. She bridal carries him outside, where the Homefront Warriors operatives have arrived, along with the CIA.

"Ma'am, is he ok?"

"He's not waking up. I'm his wife."

"We know all about you, Jade. It's a honor to meet you. We are here for Nina Williams. We gave Melody this location."

"She's in there with her..."

Meanwhile, Melody suffered a setback in her defense and Nina is in control. Melody puked blood out. She grasped her stomach.

"You're pathetic, Melody. Even after all that training... I'm really bored."

Melody got up. "I'm still standing."

"Not for much longer, my dear."

Nina charged towards Melody, but little did she know, Melody used her last ounce of strength and unleashed her eclipse kick courtesy of Jade. Nina was stunned, like her pelvis got crushed.

"You abducted my father, raped him and beat him senseless? What kind of woman are you?"

Jade appeared in green assassin vapor and grabbed Nina by the throat. "We meet again, Nina."

"So you sent your whore daughter to fight your battles? Have you no honor?"

"Us Edenians have a different concept of honor, Nina. You, on the other hand, have none. You are a disgusting Earthrealmer. That video that appeared on my daughter's phone where you beat him senseless and even went as far as raping him. For that, Nina, if you value your life, you will submit to the full extent of the law."

"Like they can hold me!"

"Goodbye, Nina!" Jade held her throat tightly.

"Stop!"

"Do not meddle in this, Melody."

Melody held her Glock to Jade's head. "Let her go now!"

"You dare put a gun at me, Melody?"

"Don't make me kill you. I'm warning you, Jade. Kill her, I kill you, I don't want to, but I will. Let her go this instant or the next bullet that comes out of this gun is going between the eyes! Let her go now!"

"This woman..."

"You have to ask yourself: What would the kids think? One day they will grow up and learn that her mother was assassin. There's already blood on your conscience. Please, don't add any more to it."

Jade knew Melody was right. Her days as a assassin are long past her. She let Nina go.

"You're better than this, mother. Don't let this woman relive your nightmare as a assassin."

Jade was tearing up. "Forgive me, Melody. What you did just gave me a wake up call. I knew you didn't want to pull that trigger."

"You tempted me."

The Homefront Warriors and the CIA had taken Nina into custody. "Melody, your father is on his to the hospital. He will be ok."

"Thank you."

At the hospital, Chris woke up. Jade and Melody were relieved. "Hey, dad. Are you ok?"

"I really need to stop knocked getting the fuck out."

They laughed. "That's my dad. How's your head?"

"Better. I hate stitches."

"You were beaten pretty bad."

"What happened? Last I remember, I was at the bar to meet a buddy of mine, and I found him dead. Next thing I knew, I get whacked from behind. I can't remember everything else."

"Dad, the Homefront Warriors wanted me to show you this video on my phone. I'm warning you, it'll leave your stomach turning like it did mine."

Chris watched the video. It was him beaten badly, but what he saw next made him sick. It was Nina in her short white nightgown. As he watched, he saw himself getting a blowjob and later shot his seed into Nina's vagina. Chris dropped the phone and started spasming.

"Chris. Chris! Calm down, baby. When we get home, I want you inside me all night long. This penis belongs to me and Tanya. You're safe now."

Jade kissed him. They went home, but Chris was feeling uneasy.

Tanya: Chris! Are you ok?

"..."

"This man has been traumatized, Tanya."

"I can imagine. Jade, please, you're the only one who can help him. Do it all night if you must."

"I will, Tanya. Thank you for watching the kids."

In the bedroom, Jade laid Chris down.

"Chris, what Nina did to you sickened me. Please, allow me to reclaim what is mine and Tanya's."

Jade took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. Chris felt sickened after the rape, but Jade was determined to use her Edenian whims to reclaim him. Chris felt more at ease as Jade continued massaging it with her lips. She stopped and got on top.

"As your wife, Chris, it's my duty to please you sexually, even though you never force it out of me. I will take you inside me and I will keep you inside me for the rest of the night. I hope when you wake up, you'll see me on you, holding you close. Now, close your eyes and touch me."

Jade took him into her vagina. She started moving slowly. His hands roamed her thighs as she started bouncing.

"Open your eyes, sweety."

He did and the only woman he sees is this woman, his wife, his beloved, his everything and more. He caressed her breasts. Jade took him deeper, coating him with her smooth warmness. Her inner walls massaged him. It felt like heaven inside her. He rose to lip-lock her. Their tongues combat each other but Jade wins by bouncing hard on him. He squeezed that ass. He pumped with her. Both moaned under their breaths. Jade leaned her head back as Chris was lovingly touching her breasts.

"Jade, baby..."

"You know what to do, my sweet husband."

Jade moaned loud as he shot his seed into her. At least Jade would never use sex to take advantage like Nina did, but Jade knew better. Chris knew where his member belonged to. They collapsed slowly on the bed and covered up. His hands over her back as their lips continue to dominate each other. In the morning, Chris woke up, and just like Jade said, he was still inside her. Talk about a woman of her word.

The end


End file.
